


Punctilious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [951]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's playing hardball, but Gibbs isn't giving up.





	Punctilious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/08/2001 for the word [punctilious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/08/punctilious).
> 
> punctilious  
> Strictly attentive to the details of form in action or conduct; precise; exact in the smallest particulars.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), and [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516). 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Punctilious

“What if I don’t want that?” Gibbs protested.

“It depends on what you do want and make sure you’re specific. I’m a punctilious kind of man.”

“I could tell by the way you handled the crime scene and the search for the missing kids. Anyway, I think we could be good together and I want a chance to see if it’s true.”

Tony eyed Gibbs speculatively. “Fine, but we keep it strictly PG around the kid once it’s born. I don’t want the kid getting any ideas if we’re not serious.”

“Agreed. We are exclusive though. I don’t share.”

“Well Fornell will be disappointed in that.”

“What?” Gibbs growled, rage blossoming across his face at the thought that Tony and Fornell had previously had sex.

“Relax. I was just kidding. Fornell does work with me or for me on occasion though. I hope that won’t be an issue.”

Gibbs grumbled. “So long as I’m not expected to be nice to him, there will be no problems.”

“Nah. I wouldn’t expect you to change your nature like that. We should talk about how we want to handle this at work, however. Are we announcing you’re the father? I know it will spread like wildfire through the FBI if we do. Would probably shock Fornell.”

“Not yet. I expect to be on the birth certificate, but nobody knows I even have sex with men and I don’t want everyone at NCIS to explode. Let’s see how this works out between us before making announcements like that.”

“Agreed.”

“To start, I’d like to take you out to dinner tonight.”

“Isn’t that moving too fast? We just had lunch.”

“This was a business lunch. Tonight will be a date. Dress well.”

“You’re getting into that dangerous ordering territory again.”

Gibbs grumbled. “I can’t help it. It’s what I do.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he stood up to leave. “Fine. Pick me up at 7.”

Gibbs followed Tony to the door and watched him leave, waving to Tony as he left. He had 4 hours to prepare for their date and he had no clue what he was even going to do for the date. It had been a spur of the moment offer to make sure Tony didn’t renege on giving them a chance to have a full blown relationship.

He could tell that Tony was on the fence and that he wasn’t at all sure they could really make a relationship work. Gibbs had his fears as well. Especially, what would happen when Tony found out about Shannon.

That seemed to be the breaking point for all of his previous relationships. Tony seemed made of sterner stuff, so Gibbs hoped it wouldn’t be the breaking point for this one. Of course, he already knew it would be tough. 

Tony had already made it clear he wasn’t just going to let Gibbs order him around. Gibbs didn’t know why he felt so strongly about Tony. He barely knew Tony, but somehow this relationship seemed more important to him than any of his previous ones except for Shannon.

They’d clicked, both in and out of the field, in a way Gibbs had never experienced before and he was almost excited to learn more about what that meant. Plus, he was going to be a father again. Even with all the bad that happened with Kelly, Gibbs was looking forward to having a kid to call his own again.

There was something special about the relationship with your child that simply couldn’t be replaced. That wasn’t to say it was easy. Parenting was often difficult, but it had it’s own rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
